looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/3/16 - 7/9/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *7/3/16 - 12:30pm - Windblown Hare/Carrotblanca/Stupor Duck/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Plop Goes the Weasel/Lovelorn Leghorn/Big Top Bunny/Bird in a Gulity Cage *7/4/16 - 7:30am - Hare Splitter/Compressed Hare/From Hare To Eternity/This is a Life/Rhapsody Rabbit/Big Snooze/Bunker Hill Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Abominable Snow Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny *7/5/16 - 7:30am - Dumb Patrol/Hare Lift/Hare Breadth Hurry/Half Fare Hare/Million Hare/Hair-Raising Hare/Boston Quackie/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up *7/6/16 - 7:30am - False Hare/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Carrotblanca/Fair Haired Hare/Star Is Bored, A/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Baby Buggy Bunny/Ant Pasted/Apes Of Wrath/Back Alley Oproar *7/7/16 - 7:30am - French Rarebit/Long-Haired Hare/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Box Office Bunny/Hyde and Hare/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Muscle Tussle/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids *7/8/16 - 7:30am - Hot Cross Bunny/Upswept Hare/Hasty Hare/Hareless Wolf/Lighter than Hare/Rabbitson Crusoe/Daffy Flies North/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny *7/9/16 - 12:30pm - Rabbit Hood/Barbary Coast Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Superior Duck/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep, Beep/Beep Prepared THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *7/4/16 - 2pm - French Fries *7/4/16 - 2:30pm - Beauty School *7/4/16 - 3pm - The Float *7/4/16 - 3:30pm - Point, Laser Point *7/5/16 - 2pm - The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *7/5/16 - 2:30pm - You've Got Hate Mail *7/5/16 - 3pm - Bobcats on Three! *7/5/16 - 3:30pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *7/6/16 - 2pm - Rebel Without A Glove *7/6/16 - 2:30pm - Semper Lie *7/6/16 - 3pm - Father Figures *7/6/16 - 3:30pm - Customer Service *7/7/16 - 2pm - The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, and The Saint *7/7/16 - 2:30pm - It's A Handbag *7/7/16 - 3pm - We're In Big Truffle *7/7/16 - 3:30pm - Dear John *7/8/16 - 2pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *7/8/16 - 2:30pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *7/8/16 - 3pm - The Black Widow *7/8/16 - 3:30pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's WABBIT *7/3/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *7/3/16 - 7:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *7/4/16 - 7pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *7/4/16 - 7:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *7/5/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *7/5/16 - 7:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *7/6/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *7/6/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *7/7/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *7/7/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *7/8/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *7/8/16 - 7:30pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *7/9/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *7/9/16 - 7:30pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker